You're Our Only Hope
by AphroditeFrost
Summary: What if Obi-Wan Kenobi had a daughter after the Clone Wars? Ragina Kenobi or AKA Gina Jors comes into Obi-Wan's life and become a female Jedi Knight. But when she meets Luke Skywalker and the others, she realizes she's the only one left...what will happen when she helps Luke become a Jedi?


Obi-Wan Kenobi wasn't always in the best shape since Qui-Gon Jin's death by Darth Maul. He was mostly trained by Master Yoda and Master Mace Windu. His apprentice Anakin was by his side as well. But when one light in the galaxy goes dark, there will always be another born. The Clone Wars ended and when Obi-Wan came home, he heard little gurgles of a youngling. He look to the side of him and saw a small basket with a baby inside. On top there was a note, "I can no longer be around for her. It is up to you Obi-Wan to watch over her. Teach her the ways of the force. She is your daughter after all. She's our only hope.-Kensia." He remembered Kensia from a year ago during the Clone Wars. He met her and fell in love. Little did he know was she with child. His child. The presence in the force was very similar to his. He looked again, but there was no name for the child. Obi-Wan looked around and took her in. She was a very calm baby. She had his eyes and mouth for sure. The rest was all Kensia. He looked and her and said, "Well, what am I gonna name you little one?" The baby looked in the basket and Obi-Wan saw a blanket with her name stitched inside, "Ragina." He picked it up and wrapped her around it, "Well, Ragina, it looks like it's you and me. But I don't know what to tell the Senate. If I'm a Jedi Master, I can't be a father. I don't know what to do little one. I don't even have a place for you to sleep." He looks around and can't find anything. There was soon a knock at the door. He took Ragina and hid her. Luckily she was asleep. Obi-Wan answered and it was Padme. "Padme. What a surprise. I wasn't expecting company."

"Oh, I know. I just wanted to see how you're doing especially since after the war, Master Kenobi."

"I am just-"

Before he could finish, Ragina started crying in his room. Padme had a concerned look, "Is that a baby crying?" Obi-Wan tried covering it, "It must be the neighbors surely."

"Obi-Wan. You can't hide anything from me."

So much for lying. Padme went inside and sees her crying. "Obi-Wan. When did you have time to have a child?"

"I found her. By my door. A woman I was once in love with apparently had died. She had a child that shares my blood. I know it may sound preposterous, but this presence in the force is the same as my own. She truly is my daughter."

"Do you have what you need to take care of her?"

"That's my issue. I-I never really took care of an infant. What am I to tell the Senate?"

"Let's not worry about that now. She's obviously in distress, so we have to find out what's wrong."

"Fair enough."

Padme held her and rocked her. Ragina quickly fell asleep. "Infants needs lots of Tender Love and Care. Things that any parent must provide. I know you can do it, Obi-Wan. I will offer my help if necessary." Obi-Wan was still having the Senate on his mind. "What about you? You are needed as well, your highness."

"Don't you worry about me. I will even ask Anakin for his help."

"I don't think thats such a good idea."

"Obi-Wan. We are all busy. Surely you must let us help you. Let me handle the Senate. I can make sure they agree on letting you keep her."

Obi-Wan felt relieved. He loved Kensia and wants to make sure to keep Ragina, not only for Kensia, but as a reminder of the love he had for Kensia. "Padme, I would not have known what to do without you."

"I'm flattered, Obi-Wan. But there is no need. So, what's her name?"

"Ragina. Ragina Kenobi."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful baby girl."

Obi-Wan just looked at the sleeping baby smiling. He took her from Padme's arms. The empty feeling in his heart was filling up. He couldn't have asked for anything better. He asked, "Where am I gonna have her sleep?" Padme looked around and sees the basket she came in. She got very creative and turned her basket into a small cradle. "Here. I put a pillow underneath for comfort. She can sleep with you." Obi-Wan kept asking questions about how to be a parent. He eventually had whatever he needed to take care of her. Now for the hard part, telling the Senate about Ragina."

Obi-Wan and Padme walk to the meeting room and Padme put a hand on Obi-Wan. "If things get out of hand, I'll come in and settle it."

"Thank you, Padme."

Obi-Wan walks in and Mace Windu speaks, "Master Kenobi you're late."

"I'm sorry. I had some things to take care of."

Master Yoda said, "Troubling you, something is. Tell us, you must. Different, you are." Mace Windu agreed, "Yes, Obi-Wan. Tell us. You do seem different."

"Well..."

Obi-Wan didn't know how to respond. Master Yoda said, "An infant, there is. Taking care of her, you are. Correct, am I?"

"Yes, Master Yoda. How did you know?"

"Your force. Different, it is. Empty, it is not. Your daughter, is she?"

"Correct, Master. The woman I was in love with during the wars apparently has passed on. Leaving her daughter in my care. I want your blessing to take care of my one and only child. For, you see, she has no where else to go. I refuse fo put her in the orphanage."

Mace Windu questioned, "How do you know for sure, this child is really even your daughter."

"She has the same force as my own. And...she does have my eyes."

"And are you able to balance being a Jedi Master and a father?"

"Are you saying I can?"

"That's not what I asked. Are you able to balance both?"

"I have a caretaker, master."

"Who is this caretaker?"

Before he could answer, Padme walked in, "Me. I agreed to be Obi-Wan's caretaker." The masters and Obi-Wan bowed. Yoda said, "Queen, you are. Caretaker, you are not."

"With all do respect, I am fully capable of being a caretaker for Obi-Wan's daughter until Obi-Wan can get the hang of being a new father."

The masters talked among themselves and Mace Windu stood, "We have decided. To be merciful on you, Obi-Wan. You are remaining a Jedi Master and...you may teach your daughter the ways of the force. When she is old enough of course." Obi-Wan bowed and said, "Thank you. And Padme shall be my caretaker."

"Agree, we shall. Disappoint us, you will not."

Everything went smoothly for the next five years. When Ragina turned 5, Anakin had turned to the dark side and Padme gave birth to twins Luke and Leia. Obi-Wan took Luke to his Uncle and he raised Ragina in secret to watch over Luke.


End file.
